Legend of Zelda: Dragons Bane
by KrystiquetheBladedHuntress
Summary: Troubled time have returned to Hyrule and the neighboring lands and it is up to Link and a new Heroine to face the darkness that plagues their homes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**  
'Thirteen heroes have come and gone,  
But tragedy will once again strike the land.  
Two heroes, one, whose ancestors are praised in song,  
Shall take the Master Sword in hand,

The other, a child born of Cain,  
-A great evil they must fight-  
Shall wield the sword Dragons' Bane.  
On a dragon's back they shall take flight.

They must travel across two lands  
To find the swords of light.  
Until they have the swords in hand  
The world will be filled with plight…'

These words were uttered by an Oracle centuries ago, before the first hero took up his sword. These were passed down by song and word of mouth within a land near Hyrule, Hylaila. The last stanza was lost as the years past…

Now the Great Mage Merlin stood before the queen of Hylaila, unknowingly about to start the prophecy.  
"Merlin, there must be something you can do? Lantis and I wish for a child so badly." Pleaded a regal looking woman. Her silver eyes filled with longing as she gazed at the ageless man that stood before her.  
His grey eyes searched hers as he pondered on his decision. The drab robe fluttered weakly as he stroked his short steel-grey beard.  
The woman fiddled with a strand of her thick black hair, glancing up as he spoke.  
"Annabella, I will assist you, but in return I must have your first born, to raise. I know that this is a lot to ask, but the rewards will be greater." His light baritone floated over the room.  
"To have you ask that is great, but for the gift of having a child, I will concede to you." She lowered her head in thanks.  
"Very well. Take these herbs every night before you go to your lord and you soon conceive." With that he gave her a small satchel full of herbs and turned to leave.  
As soon as the sun set the Queen did as she was instructed.

It was only a few weeks later that the Queen conceived.  
The King heard about the Mage's request and agreed to the deal. For if Merlin asked, then there must be a good reason.  
Several months later the kingdom was graced with a little girl.  
"What will her name be?" Merlin asked, looking down at the babe.  
"It will be Ophelia Aphrodite." Lantis declared with a quiet pride.  
"Then her title shall be Ophelia Aphrodite Princess of Hylaila Heiress of the Mages." Merlin said as he lifted the infant from her crib. "While she is with me she shall be known as Kyra. Her true linage shall be kept from her knowledge until she has been fully trained in all the Arts- magic and swordplay. Only then will I tell her all."  
Only after dusk fell did Merlin take the babe with him to the Village of the Mages to raise as his own.

Fifteen years have passed and Kyra grew into an adventurous young girl. Many a time did her peers find her outside the village talking to the plants, fighting monsters, and sometimes just laying out in the fields letting her voice raise in song.  
After one such afternoon she entered her father's house only to hear him call out to her. "Kyra, child, come and sit with me. We must talk" His gentle voice carried across the house to where Kyra stood.  
"Yes, Father, what is it?" Kyra asked settling down in front of the fireplace.  
"For the past fifteen years I have been waiting until you have completed your training to tell you this." Merlin looked at her in a kind but grave way. "I just want to say that the reason I kept this from you until now was so that when you had this knowledge you would be able to protect yourself." He then kneeled beside her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Your name is not truly Kyra."  
She stiffened up in surprise. "Father how could that be? All of my life that has been my name."  
"That is true child, but that was the name I gave you, your birth name is Ophelia Aphrodite." He declared softly.  
Her amber eyes widened. "The name of the missing Princess? I am her?"  
"Yes, child, you are not my daughter by blood, but by bonding, your true parents wished for children and in return I asked for you to raise as the Heiress of our Village." He went on to tell her everything he could.  
Although it was hard to believe that she was the child of royalty she knew her father wouldn't lie to her and quickly came to terms with it. "What am I to do now?" She asked.  
"You have learned all we could teach you, and now you are ready to set out on your own and learn even more than we." He smiled and led her out to the stables, where a pure black stallion stood saddled and ready for her. "This is Blackfire. He is your's to ride and…befriend." He said mysteriously. "This will also come in handy." Handing her a pack that fit perfectly around her waist.  
"Thank you, Father." Kyra replied as she climbed astride her mount. It wasn't long before she rode off with thoughts of adventure in her mind and heart.

…But our story begins two years later…


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey peoples! Finally got around to posting chappie 1! Please enjoy! Reviews are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda characters or their world. I do own most of the OCs that you will see in this story, the plot, and the land they're from. **

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Breathlessly, Link raced down the shadowed alleyways of Castle Town, dodging the ever present eyes following his every move. He knew coming back here had been a mistake. Had he known, however, that Princess Zelda was planning such a big and ridiculous celebration for him, he wouldn't have even showed up at all. Granted, he was honored by the princess' gesture but with all the commotion and fuss the people were making over him, Link just couldn't take it a second longer. This wasn't him, or the way he wanted people to treat him like. He wasn't a god! He had to escape before anyone realized where he had gone.  
So now, Link found himself speeding towards the town gates. Outside, his horse, Epona was waiting in the stables. Escape seemed almost too easy. With the entire town's people gathered at the castle, no one would be around to stop him or see him leave.  
Just as he reached the outside of the town gates he heard an inhuman screech and a feminine cry.  
Rushing toward the sounds he came upon the prone figure of a young woman. Her midnight black hair covered her face.  
Link looked at the sky as night was coming quickly and made the decision to take her to his house where his medicinal herbs were. So scooping her up, he made his way to Epona, where he settled her next to him as he made a slow trek home.  
He noticed a sword at her side but didn't think she was a thief or anything, but, just to be safe, when he got home he'd put it away.  
(Now, as to how Link successfully got her into his tree house… we do not know. Epona was sworn to secrecy and Link is playing dumb. All we know is that he did, she's there, and we leave it alone.)  
Once inside his home, Link gently laid the girl down in front of the fire and quickly covered her with a soft cloth. He then began to gather the herbs.  
The sudden warmth surrounding her stirred her into alertness. Her amber eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. Her eyes lighted upon a figure in the shadows. She reached for her sword, which was missing. Then she tried for her dagger, which was strapped to the inside of her thigh only to see it was missing as well. Anger welled up and her pupils became silted, giving a demonic look to her temptress features. Then she looked down at the cloth in her lap and calmed down a bit. She recalled another time that she had been knocked unconscious during a battle and nearly gave Zelda a black eye, because she didn't know where she was and attacked thinking she was still on the battlefield. She chuckled to herself as she closed her eyes, and gently shook her head. She had almost been kicked out of the palace because of that, so now she took everything in before she lashed out. Good thing Zelda was so understanding though. Still, that sword was important and she felt naked without her dagger, and needed to get them back.  
Link was busily concocting the healing mixture, when he heard noises stirring behind him. His first instinct was to turn around, but with all the herbs he had before him he instead, spoke.  
"Don't be afraid," he called gently, "you're safe now."  
There wasn't an answer. This made Link a little uneasy. He was certain that he heard something behind him. But perhaps he had been mistaken?  
Eventually he finished the mix, and returned his gaze back to the young woman-  
"What-" he stuttered, turning about the room, "Where did she go?"  
Before Link had a chance to gather his wits, he was pinned up against the wall. His attacker was in fact the mysterious young woman. She seemed to have recovered just fine on her own. In her hand was a small knife, (which Link knew he had laid down on the table,) and she had it pointed to his throat.  
Instantly, Link's hand went to the sheathed Master Sword, preparing for a fight if this woman could not be reasoned with.  
Of course, a fight was the last thing he wanted to happen. After all, he had merely wanted to help this girl- not end up in a duel. There were so many questions he had to ask her, so many thoughts running through his mind in this moment.  
If he could only make her see that he was no threat, then perhaps he could get to the bottom of what was really going on…  
"My sword and dagger, if you would." She said. Her face and body posture showed an uneasy calmness about her, but her voice was filled with anger. She knew that although he could break away at any time, she still had the upper hand at that moment. A blade to the throat, not drawing blood but pressed close enough so that you can feel it's sharpness, did wonders at keeping a person pinned who was bigger and stronger than her. Even though she was mad, she still took time to admire his well built frame.  
She locked her gaze with his, noticing that he had an animalistic look to his sky blue eyes, that sent a mental shiver down her spine. His sun gold hair hung slightly in his eyes. She could feel his well toned muscles straining and flexing under her hands. His green tunic was loose but hugged his figure well. Cream colored leggings off setting the green tunic and brown suede boots planted firmly on the floor.  
"I would," Link spoke calmly, as he forced himself not to be aggressive. After all, if she thought he was the enemy she would never explain herself, "But first, would you care to explain why I found you laying at the gates of Castle Town? Since I brought you to my house, I think I deserve a little more gratitude than being attacked." he made a face at her, hoping she realized just how absurd it was to be attacking him.  
"I…I was attacked, just before I reached the town, by Drakens. They wanted my sword, and I prefer to keep it on me at all times. Plus I wouldn't have come after you if you hadn't taken my dagger." she replied, her voice becoming devoid of anger, but she didn't release her position.  
Link nodded in understanding. Carefully he relaxed his stance…and just as he had hoped, the girl slightly shifted her body position.  
This was all the opening Link needed. In one swift move, Link took hold of her weapon hand, and twirled her body around him.  
Now, the two were both facing each other, only Link had the advantage. The girl's arms were now pinned behind her back and she stuck her chin out in defiance.  
Link, now that he could take her in fully, was awestruck. She was indeed beautiful. Clad in a black tunic, which hugged her shape well, and red leggings that exposed her toned legs. Her raven locks framed her face in an elegant and stunning way, her dark hair bring out the odd beauty of her eyes. Link found himself fumbling for words, with their bodies so close now.  
Her amber eyes became silted again. He didn't even know what he was dealing with. "Fool." she muttered under her breath. Her cheeks flushed with anger, though that was the only thing that showed- he probably thought she was blushing.  
Link stared at her, and though he was taken by her beauty, insults, not so much.  
Carefully, he released his grasp on her, and stepping back he now was holding the knife. "There," he said, "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your weapons. However, if you try anything, I must warn you that my course of action will be severe…" With that lingering, and as he withdrew the Master Sword, Link made his way to the cellar, leaving her momentarily.  
She grinned wickedly, "You never know, I might like to be punished." She flicked a stray hair away from her eyes as she followed, openly admiring his firm backside.  
Link froze in place, and whipped around, pointing his sword at her. "Listen," he glared, "I will not put up with that kind of be- huh?"  
The girl grabbed the blade and ran her tongue down the edge of it while looking into his eyes, her eyes misty and full of suggestions.  
Link's eyes widened, his face reddened with embarrassment. Angrily, he pointed to a crate in a nearby corner, where her weapons lay, "Take your weapons and get out of here, harlot!" Link fought within himself at the excitement he felt and his face grew all the more red.  
She growled angrily, "I'm no' a harlot! I'm a fighter and NO Mon has touched me that way." she shoved his sword away and grabbed her dagger, pointing the sheathed blade at him. "So sorry for thinking ye were hot!" A thick accent started to show now that she was really upset.  
Link was exasperated. "I'm tired of this! Your actions betray your words! Explain yourself now, or I will throw you back out to whomever is after you, and let them deal with you." he raised his blade for emphasis.  
"I'm a dragon, I do things on impulse. And sometimes I have to partly seduce an enemy to evade a deadly predicament." she blushed and the last part. "I can fight on my own just fine. I was just too careless so close to Zelda's home…" she trailed off, looking ashamed, as her accent quickly left her voice now that she wasn't distressed.  
Link lowered his sword, slightly and said, "I'm trying to tell you, I'm not your enemy… I would like to help, if you'll let Me." however, inwardly, he was still freaked over her obscene actions moments before, so he added, "I'll take you to Zelda and make sure you get there safely. After that, you are on your own…"  
"Thank you… is there some where I can change clothes?" she murmured setting her dagger down. "I didn't think you were the enemy, but you had to go underneath my tunic to get my dagger."  
He cleared his throat nervously, "Well, yes, um… I saw the end from beneath your, uh… well, I'll step outside and give you some privacy. We leave immediately for Castle Town." and with that, Link was gone.  
It wasn't long before the mysterious young woman stepped outside. She had adorned a silk emerald green gown, with sleeves that partly fell off the shoulder before hugging the upper arms and flaring, slightly at the wrists. The skirts of the gown were embroidered with twining silver vines that almost seemed alive as the wind ruffled the fabric. Her hair was pinned up in a cascade that barely touched her bare shoulders, and she had put on a slight amount of makeup to accent her features. Now that they were outside, she was becoming embarrassed from her earlier actions.  
Link was now astride Epona, and almost toppled over at the sight of this girl. He would have complimented her appearance, were it not for her actions earlier. Instead, he cleared his throat once more and said, "Are you ready yet?"  
"One moment," she said before she whistled one short, sharp note. A fierce wind blew as she jumped from the entryway of the tree house-  
Link gasped and yelled, "Oh my god! Don't jump-"  
-and landed safely astride a pitch black stallion that appeared out of nowhere.  
"-off…the…" Link was dumbfounded, "Where did you… how did you..?" This just kept getting stranger and stranger.  
"Sorry, I just love theatrics." she smiled down softly down at her horse. "This is Blackfire, my horse shifter and closest friend." She stroked his mane, "Oh I haven't told you my name… I'm Kyra."  
Link simply stared, his mouth agape, "Oh!" he stuttered, "and, um, my name is Link. This is Epona." he smiled, while lovingly patting her side.  
"She's beautiful. Right Blackfire?" she asked, hiding a grin at Link's stuttering.  
Blackfire nickered and bobbed his head affirmatively.  
"And…" Kyra paused, "I'm…sorry…for earlier…" she ducked her head, trying to hide her blush.  
Link looked on, unsure of how to respond. He was finding Kyra hard to read. "Don't worry about it," he shrugged. "Let's just get going…" and with that said, Link charged Epona off through Faron woods and prayed that Zelda wouldn't hold anything against him for his leaving her celebration that day…  
Kyra clicked her tongue and Blackfire immediately sped off. 'Link…where have I-' Kyra thought to herself before she suddenly shouted, "Oh my Goddesses!"  
Link stared in confusion. "What?!" Inwardly he dreaded the answer and braced himself.  
"You're The Link, right? The one who has saved Hyrule so many times?" she asked, keeping pace with him.  
He groaned, "I suppose I am." he sighed, "and the one who had a celebration in Castle Town today, that surprisingly didn't attend. So don't expect me to go to Zelda wi-" Kyra cut him off, ignoring his annoyance.  
"We need to duel later! Zelly told me a lot of exaggerated crap about you. I think she was just so traumatized from all the kidnappings and stuff that she put you to nearly a god like status." Kyra rambled. "Being court born, but not raised, I feel they put too much of their ideals on the actual person, trying to make them something they're not."  
Link let out a long laugh. "Alright." he chuckled, "If I really am a nobody, then Ganondorf will really rollover in his grave." He was so glad that she wasn't another woman fawning at his feet. The change of pace was refreshing to him.  
"Oh, you aren't a nobody, but a true adventurer. You love to travel and adore the challenge dungeons give you." She smiled, "I'm kind of the same, I'm royalty but I hate the pampered life." She grinned impishly, "The court can shoved their 'Titles' where the sun doesn't shine for all I care."  
Link grinned, but slowly her words sunk in. "Wait, are you saying you're royalty?" he almost chuckled.  
"Princess Ophelia Aphrodite of Hylaila Heiress of The Mages." she grinned, "But I prefer Kyra or Lilly, whichever is easier for you."  
Link was once again thinking he should've kicked her out the door when he had the chance. 'This girl is crazy!'  
'Hey! I heard that!' she told him telepathically.  
He stared, "Heard what?"  
'Your thoughts, Link.' she 'pathed once more, her lips unmoving.  
Link, in a momentary panic, urged Epona full speed ahead, and never looked back.  
Kyra sighed. 'Does everyone react the same way?' She wasn't crazy, she wasn't a freak. Couldn't someone just see her for once? This is why she hated 'Titles'. her eyes misted up, tears wanting to stream down. "I give up." She sighed and buried her face in Blackfire's mane. She tried to hold back the tears as they quickly approached Castle Town. It wasn't until they reached the city gates that Kyra lifted her head proudly.  
When they reached the castle gates a guard cheerily greeted her, "G'mornin' Princess Lilly!" He saluted her.  
Link froze and stared from the guard, to Kyra, then back to the guard. "Did…you just say 'Princess'?" His mind was in a whirl. There was just no way. It didn't make sense… did it? Once again, Link found himself wondering what he had truly gotten into with this strange girl. So far she seemed to be telling the truth, but should he really trust her? Link looked at Kyra and wondered these things in silence, awaiting her response and the new turn of events.  
"Hi, Lan." Kyra said, half heartedly as she dismounted.  
Blackfire and Epona were led to the stables until they were ready to leave.  
The guard then turned to Link, "Princess Lilly has been friends with Princess Zelda for a long time now." Lan grinned.  
Link just stared, unable to think. Zelda knew her too?  
"We've known each other for two years." Kyra replied coldly, turning her head away from Link, so he couldn't see her tears. "I've been telling you this, but do you listen? No, you don't even believe I'm a princess until Lan tells you." She was trembling from holding back her sobs.  
Link glared at her, "First, you don't tell me who you are, then you press my own kitchen knife to my throat, you insulted me, you-"  
"Before you even start, I told you that if you hadn't gone up my tunic and took my dagger, I wouldn't have done any of it in the first place!" She shouted, her back to both of them.  
Lan stared. "You went up her tunic?" He raised her brow.  
"Not in that way!" Link shouted furiously, his cheeks coloring. To Kyra, he said, "You licked my sword!"  
"I told you, I'm a dragon. I do things on impulse, besides it's not like you hated what I did." she turned around, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't label you! Why do you put those hurtful things on me?!" She put her face in her hands, about ready to break down.  
"Oh I did not enjoy…" he paused, "…Kyra? Are…are you crying?"  
"Of course I am! I am still a woman, even though you think of me as a freak!" she cried, slumping to the ground. "It's like this with everyone I meet. Why can't they see me-me for goddess sake?!"  
"Don't cry! Please, don't cry." Link said, panicking. The last thing he needed was for a princess to be crying because of him…  
"Ha ha, you two are just alike!" Lan exclaimed. "You'll both kill each other! How long have you been together?"  
"Lan, if you don't want me to kill you, I suggest you… run!" Kyra snarled, her eyes turning demonic. She looked Link straight in the eyes for the first time since her pupils became silted. "I'm sorry…" She turned away from him.  
While Link gawked at Kyra, Lan laughed even harder. "C'mon." He sighed at length. "Zelda wants to see you…both of you." added giving Link a glare.  
'The celebration…' Link thought with guilt.  
"Hmmm… what should I kill him with?" Kyra pondered, following Lan. She randomly began to pull bladed weapons out of some of the strangest places. She was so focused on this that she forgot her anger.  
Lan sighed. Typical Kyra, so emotional and quick on the threats and weapons. He never got tired of teasing her and seeing how she'd react.  
Kyra paused in her searching's to see Link staring at her. "What?' she asked.  
"Wait…" He said, "Where did all those weapons come from?" His eyes wide, "Do you mean to tell me that the whole time you were throwing a fit to have your sword back, you had all those?! Where did you… How did you… What the heck?!" Link was exasperated.  
"First off, I said that the sword was important, and second, the dagger was a favorite of mine. Did it look like I could hide all this on my person in that figure hugging outfit? Besides, you took my pack… All this stuff was in it." Kyra said with a sigh. This was getting old. If only he knew that she could have hurt him so badly with just a gentle 'breath'.  
Lan sighed as they paused, quarreling.  
"Okay, there is just no way all those weapons fit in that tiny bag." he scoffed. "That's just ridiculous."  
Lan and Kyra looked at each other and grinned.  
"Hey cuz, hold this stuff while I show Link my Bag of Everything." Kyra said, handing the blades to Lan. She opened her pack, which was no bigger than her forearm, and put her arm in all the way up to her shoulder, and pulled out a huge bastard sword that was as long as she was tall. "There, now do you believe me?" she asked Link, holding the gigantic sword with one hand.  
Link stared with childlike wonder. "Can I have one?" He asked in awe.  
Kyra grinned, "Sure!" She set the bag on the ground and, with one hand, swung the sword down, cutting the bag in half, creating two separate bags. "Here you are." she smiled, as she handed one to Link.  
Lan was laughing to himself. "Cuz, you need to stop with the theatrics." he chuckled softly.  
Kyra turned to him, "Well, maybe if you quit teasing me every time I visit, I wouldn't be so quick to show off." She retorted, grabbing Lan in a playful headlock and ruffled his hair.  
Link looked on in confusion, the word 'cuz' finally sinking in. "Hold on." he raised a hand, "Zelda knows you and now you're saying this guy is your cousin? Then why- if everybody else knows you in Hyrule- why haven't I heard of you before now?"  
"You've been gaga over Zelda." Kyra said looking a little hurt. "Sometimes I was in the room with Zelda when you came to visit…"  
Link thought back to all the times he had visited the princess in the past, all the trips and people he had seen. This took Link about fifteen seconds. "Nope," he concluded, "I don't ever remember seeing you."  
Kyra sighed. "As I said…" she flicked her hair out of her eyes, "bet he wouldn't be so hot over her if he knew the truth."  
Lan shook his head, "Lilly, he's had those rose colored glasses on for the longest, don't ruin his world now."  
Link looked at them both indignantly, "What are you talking about? I've known Zelda for a long time now. She hasn't done anything…" This was strange. Though he had to admit he had developed strong feelings for her over the time he had known her, that didn't mean that what he knew of Zelda was untrue- did it?  
"If you had been there when I accidentally walked in on her an my boyfriend at the time, you wouldn't be saying that…" she replied, grimacing at that memory, recalling that she had been banned from the castle for awhile afterwards.  
Link went into shock, "How dare you say that-"  
"Never mind, Link." Lan interrupted, "Zelda's chambers. Now!" he barked out, marching forward.  
Kyra followed behind solemnly. She knew Lan was trying to keep Link from doing something to make Kyra do anything stupid. 'He should have been born a dragon. He has the quick thinking for it.'  
Link too obeyed, but confusion was plastered all over his befuddled face.  
When they neared a chamber door, Lan stopped and knocked loudly before announcing, "Princess Lilly and the Hero of Time, Link!" then he opened the door.  
The group entered into the Throne Room in silence. And everything was just as Link remembered, only better. Ganon's touch no longer possessed the atmosphere of the palace any longer. Everything was alive again.  
Then his eyes took in the Throne area, itself, and there, dressed in her royal finery, was Princess Zelda. However, her gentle face only displayed annoyance as her eyes locked with Link's.  
"So you finally arrive?" She snapped.  
Link looked away, guilt hitting him in a huge wave.  
"Oh Kyra!" Zelda exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and embracing Kyra in a fierce hug.  
"Zelda!" Kyra cried happily, returning the embrace. "Don't go too hard on Link!" she said. "Oh, by the way, where's Gabriel?"  
Zelda's face turned crimson and slowly she backed toward her throne. "Um, is he the only reason you came to see me? If so, I will have to ask you to leave. I don't want any trouble in my palace, Kyra."  
"No…" Kyra sighed, "I need help. Uncle's advisor, Viken, stole the Draconian Throne and the Heart's Orb, and now the whole kingdom is in chaos." she waved her arms dramatically, and then suddenly cried out in pain.  
Zelda's eyes widened. "Kyra, you're hurt! I'll have my surgeons attend to you."  
"No! Freaking! Way! You know that I hate them. I nearly killed them last time!" Kyra growled.  
Zelda was about to speak, when suddenly a door flew open, and striding into the throne room, garbed in only a bathrobe, was a man with golden hair and almost six feet tall. His face was flushed, and his skin shined with sweat. Laughing, he said, "Zelda where did you go? We weren't done yet-" His smile dropped as the sight of the princess's guests.  
"Hello, Gabriel." Kyra said flatly, a stray flame flickering from her lips as she called his name.  
Gabriel gulped, before speaking, "Yes, hello, Kyra… yeah, um…" he practically ran out of the room, his bathrobe flapping in his wake.  
"I didn't need to see your googlies!" Kyra shouted after him.  
Zelda sat down, and laid her face in her palm.  
Link, meanwhile, had grown quite depressed by all these new revelations. In despair, he had traversed to a nearby corner, slouched to his knees, and was making circles on the floor with his finger. Everything he thought he had known had been thrown and shattered all in the matter of a few hours. And now his brain was no longer processing it.  
Kyra went over to him and patted his head. "I'm sorry, Link, but you needed to lose those rose colored glasses sometime." she sighed, crouching down. A trail of flame came out of her mouth as she sighed.  
Link sniffled, "It's not fair." He puckered his lips with a whimper.  
"What?" Kyra asked, as a piece of tapestry caught on fire in front of them.  
Zelda rose up angrily, "Kyra! Control yourself! Remember what happened last time?" she then snapped her fingers and her guards instantly rushed forward to put out the flames.  
Link was now recovering, just as guards encircled the two.  
"I didn't mean it!" Kyra cried, "you know what happens when I'm upset!" She bumped her back into Link and hissed in pain. "I need to get this damn dress off me!"  
Link blushed at Kyra's exclamation.  
"Alright, there is a room into which you may change. And Link," she turned to him now, "you shall accompany Kyra and make sure she reaches her kingdom safely. Then report to me what you have discovered of the situation so I may know what action is to be taken."  
"What?!" Link yelled, "you've got to be kidding!"  
Zelda remained stoic, "This is how you must redeem yourself after you disrespected me and my people. I think it's the least you could do."  
Link glared, "Okay…I hate you so much right now."  
Kyra had left and returned with her tunic and leggings on again. Now that her back was to Link, he could see that, although her front was completely covered, the back of her tunic dropped down dramatically to her waist, revealing a huge gaping wound that trailed from her right shoulder blade to the top of her left hip.  
Lan looked at her back in horror. "Lilly, what happened!" his voice barely above a whisper.  
"Viken's little pets caught me just before I reached Castle Town's gates. This was all they got to do to me before they heard Link." Kyra said, reaching behind her to touch the wound.  
Suddenly she turned to Zelda. "He saved my life because he didn't attend that celebration. You know how I feel about 'Titles'," she spat out the word, "and besides, I have my pride too. Why should he come if it's just a punishment for saving me?" Kyra was sweating from the strain the wound was giving her. Her focus was beginning to blur in and out, but she wouldn't show weakness. "Heh…what I wouldn't give for some tongue right now." she murmured.  
Of course no one but Lan understood that she meant the healing power of a dragon's saliva, which is most potent if you use it while licking the wound.  
Link was intently listening to the strange conversation, now most of the pieces of Kyra's rescue all falling into place. . . Until hearing her say the word tongue. His face went into utter shock, not even attempting to hide the obvious look on his face. He gaped at Kyra and said, "Are you even for real?! Of all the things for you to worry about right now - you are impossible!" His face was crimson.  
"Uh, Link she doesn't mean that." Lan stated.  
"Why… never mind." Kyra sighed. She had given him the impression that she wasn't pure at his house so of course he would think that. "Dragon saliva is a potent healing potion but I can't lick my own back now can I?"  
Now, Link's mind was officially blown. Dragon? Why does she keep mentioning the word dragon? He began to think back on all the things Kyra had told him, since she had awakened in his home. Hadn't she told him she was a dragon? Why hadn't he paid attention to this before? Why hadn't he asked her about this? Did he just not take her seriously? Well, he tried not to anyway as it was.  
But how could this be possible? There was just no way-  
" What do you mean by Dragon saliva? Why do you keep insisting you're a dragon? I mean, what… how can you say…." Link could not even finish the sentence.  
"Fine… Just don't run screaming in horror…" she looked around the throne room seeing that she would have more then enough space to transform. She looked over to Zelda for permission to change. "I promise I won't use my fire breath."  
"No, no, no!" Zelda shouted, now standing up. "Absolutely NOT! Kyra, you know I respect you and you heritage, but I will not permit this in my palace. Last time you transformed in here, you set the whole east wing on fire!" Some of the guards grimaced from the memory.  
Link looked on with wonder. That's why the castle was being reconstructed that time…. he mused with a little feeling of unease.  
"I was angry! If you recall what I was angry over." Kyra stated calmly. "I've come to terms with that issue and realize that Gabriel wasn't meant to be my mate. But if you insist, may I use the courtyard?" she sighed. Zelda sure could hold a grudge.  
"If you must," Zelda relented, but added. "And here I will take my leave. Good luck, my friends with you journey. May the goddesses guide your steps." Then Zelda exited the Throne Room, leaving the guards to glare at Link and Kyra.  
Kyra snarled as she stalked out of the throne room. "Sorry Link, that I couldn't get you out of this." she sighed as she stopped in the courtyard by the fountain. "Like I said just don't run away screaming in horror after this." she said her eyes slightly sad.  
Link said nothing. He wasn't sure if he truly was indeed ready for this, but it seemed as though he and Kyra would be forced to work together for some time to come in the future. He wanted to know all the secrets and shocks before hand.  
She closed her eyes as a light began to glow within her. Her skin turned black and scaly as her body began to elongate and thicken. Wings sprouted from her back as her face started to grow long and fangs protruded from her jaws. Her tail sprouted from the base of her spine and quickly grew to 10 feet in length. When the light died down Link stood before a dragon that was 18 ft tall and 30 ft long. Her scales were the same color as her hair in human form, raven black with blue undertones. Her eyes remained the same molten gold color as they watched Link for his reaction.  
He found his heart racing. All he could do was gaze upon her, not with fear however. In his heart he felt a longing. Her beauty was enhanced in her dragonic form, as well as her power. Her wings shaded over him and he felt safe. Her scales reflected the sun. He was bewildered as to why he should feel so drawn to her, being a dragon especially. But Link was enchanted, and all he could say was, "Beautiful." He just stood there in awe. That's all he knew to do.  
Kyra's face scales took on a pink color at his comment. 'That's the first time anyone has ever told me that.' she whispered into his mind. She lowered her head to the ground so that he could touch her if he wanted to.  
Tentatively, he reached his hand upward and stroked the scales on her snout. He was surprised that her scales were so warm to the touch, yet at the same time, they felt smooth, silky even. Then he patted her behind her ears, enjoying this moment. Never before had he thought he would ever touch a dragon and live. Yes, this was a moment of amazement for Link. . . A very short lived one. Wait! he thought to himself, trying to pull out of the trance he was in. This is still Kyra! He had to remember who she was, and also her actions from before. He could not allow himself to let this moment cloud his judgment. He had to fulfill his charge from Zelda and that was all. He didn't want to get any closer than necessary.  
Backing up from her, he cleared his throat and said "Well, I guess we should get going."  
She was purring up until he stepped back then closed her eyes once more and transformed back faster then she did before. "Yes, just let me get Blackfire." she said as she whistled one sharp note. The wind began to blow fiercely just like when she whistled the first time.  
Link was startled, grabbing his cap to keep it from being gone with the wind. The guards seemed unaffected by this. They seemed quite used to Kyra and her strange ways.  
Blackfire stood behind Link and lipped his shirt. He was trying to scare Link by his sudden appearance.  
Kyra was pulling out a map of Hyrule trying to figure out the fastest way to reach their destination. "… if the Gorons finished the tunnel then that would be the best way… no unnecessary battles…" she murmured aloud.  
Link turned, and glared, but the only thing he saw was a man, dressed all in black standing before him. "Blackfire." he was his only comment, ignoring Kyra's musings. Too much was happening at once. "I'm guessing you can turn into a human too then?" He recalled seeing this man when he had been trying to escape Zelda's celebration earlier that day at the Town Square. Before he could ask Kyra further about this, Lan came rushing forward to join the group in the courtyard.  
Lan ran over to Kyra and pulled her aside. "Kyra, you know that you don't need to be doing this." he whispered.  
Kyra sighed, "I know, I really don't need to be traveling with anybody, especially him."  
"The Fever is preventing you from healing like usual. And you are in a dangerous state right now." he replied in hushed tones.  
"…yes…" was all Blackfire would say to Link.  
"Fever?" he questioned, a little concerned now, "Do you need a doctor? Are you ill?"  
Kyra flushed red. "No… I'm fine… this is just something that happens on a regular basis." she was shuffling her feet and looking at the ground shyly.  
"You get sick on a regular basis?" he could just see them both in battle and her fainting. This was going to be difficult, he could tell.  
"NO! The Fever is what Lan and I call it… I get more flirtatious and…" she couldn't finish the sentence. "Most of my people call it The Heat, or Mating Fever." she murmured softly.  
. . .Link's mouth dropped open. He tried to back away, but couldn't move. Her words slowly sank into his brain, and his mind began to jump to every bad scenario that was eluded behind their words of her traveling with him. Heat? Mating Fever?!  
He could strangle Zelda in that moment. How could she pair the two of them together? Just when he started to feel slightly comfortable with this situation, something else would happen that sent his mind falling off the edge.  
"Kyra." he spoke slowly, not sure of how to handle this, " I think that maybe us traveling together would not be the best idea at this point… and I'm no longer comfortable with this…" he cleared his throat, looking for the nearest exit.  
"Link…I won't do anything, except maybe flirt outrageously. I can't mate, at least not yet. I haven't found my other half. Dragons mate for life and I don't want to be stuck with someone who I won't love for the rest of my life." she sighed and turn to the side. "This is why I have problems with men. They usually want the one thing I can't give them."  
Link understood what she was saying, though that didn't exactly make him feel any better about the whole 'Heat' thing. Especially, since Lan had concerns over it.  
Lan glared at Link and pulled him aside behind a wall, "What I'm saying, Link, is that if you so much as hurt her you will answer to me. She is too easily hurt when it comes to this type of thing. I know you wouldn't try to hurt her, but rejection has torn her apart." he had Link pinned against the wall.  
Link's eyes went wide. "NO!" he stammered, trying to explain himself now, "Lan trust me, you have nothing to worry about as far as I'm concerned. I'm not like that, first of all, I have absolutely no interest in Kyra whatsoever. I'm not even attracted to her that way. And… I've never been with anyone either, and I'm not looking to be."  
Lan's jaw dropped as he stared at the young hero. "You're a virgin?" he replied in a soft laughing tone. "The Hero of Hyrule hasn't gotten any even with all these women throwing themselves at you?" he chuckled trying to keep from laughing out loud.  
Link blushed, worse than before. "Hey! That's not even funny. Yes. I'm a virgin. I'm glad to be!" he said, shoving Lan's hand away. He was a little indignant. "I mean, I just haven't found any one I'm interested in or who's worth my time, that's all!" he couldn't believe he felt so insecure about this, but Lan was making him feel like an idiot.  
"I'm glad you're a man with morals Link. I wish sometimes that I hadn't wasted that, but back to the matter at hand I didn't mean touching her, I meant emotionally, she is so easy to hurt and you wouldn't even know that you had done it. Don't tell her one thing and then back away. Do you recall her break down at the gates? That is one of very few times when she has been hurt too much and it overloads her." Lan said gently.  
"I see," he commented, his face returning to it's normal shade, "Well, what about me? This isn't exactly a normal thing we're talking about here. I've never heard anything like this before in my life!. . . What is she going to do to me if she's… well, you know?"  
"Nothing. She isn't so innocent she can't relive herself." Lan stated calmly as if he was talking about the weather.  
… and Link walked away, his face not hiding his disgust, shock, and just all-out grossed beyond words. He walked off to the castle gates, stood there, and began to contemplate the wrongs of choosing to aid this girl. He surmised this was normal to them, but there were just some things Link wondered if he could handle. Once again, he wanted to strangle Zelda.  
Kyra walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Would you like Epona to be able to transform?" she asked softly. He was acting strange what had Lan told him?  
Link jumped backwards about six feet, and stared at her. He could not form any words at all.  
"Yes or no?" Kyra asked stepping back shyly.  
Blackfire came up behind her and tried to comfort her.  
". . .yes, or no what?" he asked with fear. He hadn't heard the question.  
"Do you want Epona to be able to shape shift?" Blackfire answered for her, wrapping his arm protectively around her.  
"Sure, sure." he answered, not paying attention once again. He was trying to contemplate a way out of this sticky situation. Perhaps when he safely guided her out of Hyrule, he could leave her there and run. There had to be a way to fulfill his mission, but make it short and sweet.  
Kyra sighed as Epona came near them. She stroked her snout and whispered in her ear.  
Epona nickered and bobbed her head up and down happily.  
Kyra smiled and asked one of the guards to bring her a bucket. When it was brought she filled it half way with water from the fountain then began to put herbs and honey into it. She stirred the mixture and slipped her hand underneath her tunic and unsheathed her dagger. It was unique, the blade was snake like in the way it curved back and forth. She looked the blade over for any faults or dirt. Once she was satisfied she gripped the blade in her left hand and slit her wrist open, letting the blood fall into the water, turning it pink.  
Link, at this point, went into a state of panic. "You- you just slit your wrist?!" He was horrified. Instantly, he jerked off his long cap, took her in his arms, and desperately tried to bind the cap tightly over her wound. He could not believe what he had just seen. Was this girl psychotic or something? Was she trying to kill herself? He found himself more scared than anything else.  
Kyra felt a flash of fear as Link tried to 'help' her. She struggled against his arms. She knew that he was trying to help, but he was making it worse. Because of her 'Fever' the wound wouldn't close unless she licked it, but she couldn't so that until she had finished the transformation potion for Epona. She looked over at Blackfire, seeking his help.  
Blackfire came up behind Link, pulled him off of Kyra, and tried to take him to a safe distance.  
Kyra pulled Link's cap off her wrist and set it aside to clean. She put her wrist above the bucket again, letting the water turn a darker red.  
Link tried to struggle free from Blackfire, but it was no use. "Kyra!" he screamed, while he and Blackfire began to wrestle each other, "Don't do this! Please!" He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even if Kyra knew what she was doing - or seemed to think she did anyway - this wasn't right. He had to stop her. Before she loss more blood.  
"Shut up and stay back!" Blackfire growled as his form began to change just as Kyra's did earlier. His form was black, but it seemed to suck in the light just like his fur did when he was a horse. Of course he was smaller then Kyra because he wasn't a true dragon but his build was enough that he sat on top of Link's back so he wouldn't cause anymore harm.  
Link found himself struggling for breath as he tried to move himself from underneath the new found dragon. However, this proved pointless and all he could do was watch Kyra continue in her suicidal mission.  
"Mi to kuwa himurata salimane jausd." Kyra murmured aloud. The bucket began to glow a silver color before the deep red liquid turned silver as well. Kyra then bent her head to her bleeding wrist and slowly began to lick the wound.  
Link, still caught under the weight of Blackfire, watched in awe. . . And slight disgust as Kyra began to lick at the bleeding wound. He had just witnessed this girl as she cast a spell. Now his concerns shifted from that of Kyra to his steed, Epona. What was she about to do?  
Epona shyly approached Kyra. She nickered nervously, but did not back away from the potion. Her eyes were determined, and she bobbed her head eagerly, as if to announce that she was ready for this. She gave a look to her master, Link, trying to assure him that all was well, but this still did not give her rider any peace.  
Kyra smiled at her and reached down to pick the bucket up. As she reached down her wrist was fully healed and the blood was gone. She offered the potion to Epona, and whispered, "Don't worry, it won't taste like what I just put in there." Little did anyone know, but Kyra's blood didn't taste like a human's, the beast within her caused her blood to be as sweet as honey when she wanted it to. So all Epona would taste was honey as she drank.  
Epona sniffed it cautiously, then began to lap the potion up quickly, as though it were a treat. Link was horrified, but could not voice his feeling, for Blackfire was still seated upon him, and Link was having trouble breathing by this time.  
Kyra walked over to Link, swaying her hips, unconsciously. She slapped Blackfire's flank, causing him to rise up. She reached down with the arm she had just recently slit, and offered to help him up.  
Link angrily ignored the hand, and tripped up to his feet. Glaring, he seethed out, "What did you just do?"  
Kyra began to feel angry. "Did ye no' just agree to let Epona have the ability to transform? Did ye no' see her eagerly accept the offer? What happened to ye being worried I'd kill myself? 'Twas sweet, though a wee dangerous." she leaned against Blackfire's flank and slumped to the ground.  
Link folded his arms, "Every time I try to help you or rescue you, you grow angry with me or tell me you don't need it. Then you start talking with this strange accent - which still puzzles me, by the way - and I end up either being offended, insulted, or sat on by something that could've possibly killed me. So, excuse me, Princess, if I am a little concerned over Epona right now. I hardly know you and yet you think you can just do whatever you want, without even giving the slightest about explaining yourself!" Link looked now at Epona, whose body was trembling. "I just want to get you to Death Mountain and be done with it."  
Kyra took a deep breath, "Link, right now if you had tried to bind the wound you would have killed me. The 'Fever' keeps my wounds from healing and when you did that it scared me. I wasn't angry until you started to yell at me. Blackfire didn't want to hurt you so he tried to just keep you from moving by sitting on you. That was his choice." she struggled to sit up but was unable to from the blood loss and the wound on her back. "Go check on Epona, she should be about finished." her head drooped down to her chest and she didn't move except for shallow breaths.  
Link started to rush to her side, but fought against the impulse. After all, he didn't want to get crushed again by Blackfire. Instead, he turned and walked away, going to Epona to try and see what had been to done to her. Upon turning he realized that she was gone. His horse was no where in sight.  
Panic began to creep into Link's mind, which was quickly changing into anger at Kyra. But before he could decide what course of action he should take, he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder and a woman's musical voice giggle, "Be still, Master. All is well and I am content."  
Link was dumbstruck, as now he was gazing upon a beautiful young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties. She had flowing white-blond hair that curled in ringlets all the way down her back. She had the fairest skin, and large brown eyes, that seemed to be taking him in with wonder. She was garbed in a long flowing sky blue dress and her feet were bare.  
The woman giggled again and shifted her body from foot to foot playfully, twirling her dress with her motions. "Do you not know me, Master? Am I so different you do not even realize who I am?"  
Suddenly there was a loud thump behind them. Blackfire had pinned Kyra face down to the ground with his fore-claws and he slowly bent his head down, opening his great maw as if to eat her.  
The woman screamed, and Link withdrew his sword, his heart now racing in his chest. Pointing the blade at Blackfire's face he screamed, "Kyra! What should I do?" He looked on nervously, fearing if he attacked this would once again end up bad for him. But Blackfire looked as though he were about to take her head off, and Link's first instinct was to fight.  
The woman ran to him and begged, "Master Link, please don't! Be still!"  
Link never took his eyes from the beast before him, preparing to launch himself at him and deliver what he hoped would be a fatal blow to the neck.  
Blackfire looked at him calmly, then extended his tongue. He then proceeded to lick Kyra's wound starting at the edges.  
Kyra began to moan, but it wasn't one of pain, but still she remained unconscious.  
Link's arm fell downward and he stared on with the most confused expression of the day. The woman giggled again and said, "He is healing her."  
"He's what?" Link was in a complete state of absolute stupidity.  
Almost immediately the wound began to close and Blackfire backed away from Kyra and gave Link a look that seemed to say, 'Come on, as if I'd hurt her.' He then shifted into his human form and went over to the lovely woman and knelt down as he lightly kissed her hand. As he stood back up he gave Link a knowing look.  
"I was so scared he'd hurt you!" the woman exclaimed, while her cheeks blushed with excitement. She then looked down at her hand and lifted her fingers up. "It is so strange." she murmured, "And that felt so good. The world looks so different and is so much better."  
Link looked from the couple, to Kyra, then back at the woman and Blackfire. Exasperated, he yelled, "What in Hyrule's name is going on here?!"  
"Link, meet Epona." Blackfire said in a teasing tone. He started to laugh aloud at the poor boy's expense. He choked the laughter back and cleared his throat. "This is the result of the permanent potion."  
Epona gave a curtsy and smiled as she almost tripped in doing so.  
Link's mouth dropped wide and he stared on with awe. "E- Epona?" he questioned nervously.  
She tilted her head, "What? I don't bite you know?" she smiled, relishing her new form, as Link could plainly see.  
He smiled at her and tried to form some words, but found none.  
Blackfire turn his head sharply in the direction of Kyra's prone form. "Do you want to go to her or should I?" he asked Link.  
Link looked at him with a glare, "You are her companion. Not I." was his only response.  
"I'm her horse not her… well, never mind, she stirring now. You were trying to kill me earlier, so I thought you would like to see if she was fine."  
Kyra's prone form shook once and then her back sprouted wings from where the opening came. She slowly stood up and shivered slightly. "Hello there, you sure turned out pretty." she stated, looking at Epona.  
Epona beamed, "Really? I have not seen my new form as of yet, but I do love it already!"  
Link felt completely in the dark. How could Epona be taking all this so well? Neither he or she had experience such strange events happening at such a quick pace before. How could she just be happy and giddy with all this? " . . . uh, Kyra?" Link cleared his throat, "When did you get wings?" he tried to sound as though he weren't surprised by this, but it was no use.  
Kyra giggled and came up to him, quickly kissing his cheek. "I can partly transform when I want to. The wound on my back hurt when I tried to do this, so I had to wait until it was healed."  
Link jumped back from her and rubbed his cheek with annoyance. "Great," he commented. "So if we're all done displaying powers now, may we please be on our way?" his face was coloring with crimson. Epona made the 'awwwwwweee' face and giggled.  
"Sure, on horseback or astride a dragon?" she asked. Her wings stretched out trying to gather sunlight to warm them.  
"Horseback!" Link declared stubbornly.  
Ooooooooh wait!" Epona jumped up and down, clasping her hands together. "You mean I can turn into a dragon too?"  
"Yes. Just picture yourself slipping into a dragon." Blackfire said as he demonstrated.  
Kyra beat her wings and lifted herself off the ground and settled astride Blackfire.  
Without any warning, Epona's body shifted and no longer was the slim woman standing there. In her place, a large majestic white dragon rose up on her back legs and let out a roar that shook the whole foundation of the castle. Link fell down and stayed there, unmoving.  
"Link, come on. It will be faster this way." Kyra tried to reason with him.  
Link did not move. He really couldn't.  
Epona, noticing her rider's hesitation, quickly whipped around, took Link's tunic in her mouth, and lifted him onto her back. Link was now screaming out his protests, but Epona no longer cared. Her wings expanded, and she took off into the sky at such an exceeding rate, it was all Link could do to hold on.


End file.
